Amon
Amon '(エメン　''Emen), sometimes known as The Creator', is the main antagonist of ''Chaos Rings II. At first he is believed to be helping the protagonists, although it is later revealed he is manipulating them. He initially appears in the form of Bachs, and does not reveal his true form until much later in the game. He is the counterpart of Neron. He is also technically Lessica's father. He dwells on the satellite orbiting Earth, The All-Seeing Eye. Background Amon and his counterpart Neron are massively powerful, godlike entities. The two were destined to fight each other until the end of time, using their incredibly powerful abilities. Both were powered by "recognition"; the very knowledge of their existence. If all knowledge in them was lost, they too would disappear. Thus, both Neron and Amon only existed because they recognised each other by fighting. During the course of their battles, the two came to a universe that had been destroyed by the Qualia. The battle between the two created a new universe in the place of the old one and created a new Earth. However, in the process, Neron was vanquished and died. Without Neron to recognise him, Amon would vanish. To prevent this, he resurrected Neron and bound him to the Earth's core. Neron could no longer empower Amon; however Neron's power leaked into the Earth and created lifeforms, such as humans. In order to continue existing, Amon created the Rite of Resealing to force humans to recognise his existence through prayer. The prayers of a single individual are negligible to Amon, but when all of Earth prays at once, Amon receives almost as much power as it did from Neron. Thus Amon uses the Rite to create an "apocalypse" scenario, blame it on Neron and then sacrifice humans to seal Neron away. While this is happening, Amon releases his "apostles" (monsters, such as The Four Horsemen ) and causes natural disasters to convince humans to pray. Despite their prayers, at least a third of Earth's population is destroyed and eventually only the most devout survive. the Nominator of the Rite goes back to Earth, brainwashed by Amon, and spread Amon's false gospel. The story of the Rite is used to provide drama to the entire scenario. Synopsis Amon himself does not appear for most of the story, but is always present in the form of Bachs, manipulating the humans and giving them their missions. Amon's true form is only revealed and fought in the New Game+. Amon does not appear in the Good (Normal) Ending, although he does appear in every other ending. Bad Ending Amon brainwashes Darwin and sends him back to Earth with The Four Horsemen, continuing the Rite of Resealing. In this ending the Rite continues as normal and Amon wins, gaining enough power to last until the next Rite. Good Ending Neron is once again destroyed, severely hampering Amon's plans. Amon does not physically appear in this ending, although he sends The Four Horsemen to try and stop Darwin and Lessica from reaching Neron. The True Good Ending is a continuation of this scenario. True Good Ending The protagonists eventually reach Amon's lair, however he proves too strong for them, as he is on an entirely different plane of existence and therefore indestructible. However, Lessica sacrifices herself to become an Ophan, binding him to the physical realm. After Ophan Lessica's defeat, Amon appears in his true form, a hideous, corrupted monster with deformed limbs. After the defeat of his physical form, Amon's spirit form is revealed as an angelic, winged golden statue. Darwin faces this form alone, within the spirit realm, and uses the combined power of Neron and the Pillars to destroy Amon. Because Lessica's soul was bound to Amon, Lessica dies and The All-Seeing Eye falls towards Earth. Darwin destroys the satellite before it can hit Earth, and the Pillars, both past and present, return to a restored Earth. Yours Truly Returns Ending Amon is never fought, but Piu-Piu uses his power to destroy him and The All-Seeing Eye instantly. All the protagonists, including Lessica, are transported back to Earth. This ending is probably non-canonical, due to the humorous aspects and nonsensical plot. Gallery Category:Character